El Amor es Universal
by OnceUponAnObsidian
Summary: Shadow escapó hace 3 años. Una noche se dispone a hablar con su difunta amiga María que se encuentra en el cielo mientras recuerda el por qué huyó y de qué. Sonic, preocupado por su "ex" amigo, le busca con la intención de saber la verdad y de regresar juntos a casa. Éste es un One-Shot que demuestra que nuestro concepto de el amor está más lejos de lo que es en realidad.


**Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.**

"Estoy muriendo, María." 

Odio "el" cielo. No importa cuanto lo mire, siempre me recordará a tí; pues todo lo que tu eres brillaba con intensidad. Tus labios rosados y delicados, tu cabellera dorada que no necesitaba el más mínimo arreglo para verse encantador, tus fascinantes ojos azules como éste planeta en dónde estoy y quisimos explorar juntos que a la vez me recuerda la tristeza que sentías por no estar en él... y tu noble corazón que te dictó salvarme. No pienses mal cuando digo ésto, María, no te odio a tí, jamás podría odiar a la persona que se sacrificó por un ser repugnante que debió morir en tu lugar; lo que ne realidad odio es a mi mismo en estos momentos de debilidad en los que no puedo detener estas lágrimas por más veces que las trate de desaparecer.

Odio "este" cielo. No me da indicio alguno de tu paradero en estos momentos. Aveces dudo y me niego rotundamente a pensar que muerta estás mientras yo sigo buscándote.

De pie en la cima de ésta verde y alta colina con aroma a libertad y nostálgia, bajo la mirada lentamente para ver la lejana ciudad brillando con dificultad, ya que su brillo quedaba completamente opacado en comparación al de las luciérnagas azúles que me acompañan ésta noche, danzando aleatoreamente sobre los arbustos, árboles y flores del pérdido y "olvidado" lugar en que me encontraba.

"Solo quería protegerte."

Además era mi misión contigo y fallé. No quiero sonar pesimista por tí a sabiendas de que soy la forma de vida perfecta y que siempre me lo decías en cara, pero no puedo evitar que este sentimiento tan amargo me consuma y llene desde dentro para que brote de mis ojos. ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?. Una vez me dijiste que en caso de que algo malo te sucediese no me preocupara, llamandote "estorbo" si llegaramos a la tierra. Fué la única vez que maldecí en tu nombre por haber dicho tal porquería, sin saber que eras y aún eres lo único por lo que sigo luchando en éste lugar (sin mencionar el hecho de que no puedo ser destruído o morir). ¿Cómo lo sé, María? No quieres saber lo que eh hecho en tu ausencia.

Odio "mi" cielo. Sé que no es el mismo al que tú posiblemente alojas, estoy tan desesperado que creo éste tipo de cosas en la que creen los humanos para sentirse bien y aún así sigue doliéndome. Es completamente inútil, ¿por qué lo harán? Sé que no es casualidad que sean inferiores y que lo sepan. Graciosos seres inmundos, no sé cómo pudiste pertenecer a su raza, siendo la realidad de que eres el ser más perfecto que ah existido, siendo yo el siguiente.

"Maldita sea. Te extraño tanto."

\- Hey, cuánto tiempo sin vernos - Me exaltó. Ésa es la voz de ese erizo tan irritante.

Llevaba ya unos años sin verlo a pesar de que me invitase a las fiestas y reuniones que organizaba él con sus amigos; Nunca fuí a alguna de ellas a voluntad propia, era mejor así, nunca eh sido de celebrar cualquier estupidéz, en especial por que sé que a sus amistades no les agrado y no me gusta ser el centro de atención de miradas asqueadas por mi presencia. Le dirijí la mirada con indiferencia para poder responderle lo más cortéz posible a ése ser. No somos amigos y siempre le traté de la misma forma todas las veces que nos encontrabamos pero aún así el respeto de que sea una copia "decente" de mí no se objetaba. 

\- Impostor, ¿no habías muerto hace años? Mírate, qué lástima me das. - Dije "respeto", no "amabilidad".

\- Heheh, para nosotros los que "envejecemos" yo estoy más que bien, Impostor. ¿Por qué la cara larga? Te bañaste y olvidaste secar tu rostro, ¿no? - Su jodida sonrísa de crío siempre me molesta, así que solo le planeo dejar hablando solo.

\- Hmp, no es tu asunto, erizo inpertinente. - Veo el cielo y me doy cuenta de que está un poco más brillante.

\- Gawnhh, pues, ahora si es mi asunto. - Dijo acercándose rápidamente a mi lado. - ¿Cómo te ah ido? Hace años que no te veo por los alrededores. -

\- Eres una molestia, ¿te lo habían dicho? -

\- ¿Cuándo no me lo dicen, Shadow? - Me miró con una sonrisa estúpida, cómo esperaba que lo hiciera y se fuera de una vez.

Suspiré algo exasperado, éste erizo siempre fué algo pesado.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas sólo? Estoy ocupado. - Le miré como yo suelo hacer cuando quiero decirte: LARGO.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo te ayudo? - Puso su mano en mi hombro mientras reía.

Quitándo y sosteniendo su mano con tal brusquedad que le lastimé, le grité:

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Erizo altanero, conoce bien tu lugar y no me molestes! Tu compañía no es agradable en estos momentos. -

\- Venga, Shadow. ¡Demonios! ¿Así que en todo éste tiempo no te has dedicado a hacer amistades? - Dijo cási inmovilizado por mi agarre y con un poco de incomodidad en su voz. No es cómo si me importara... para nada.

\- No necesito amigos, mucho menos a tí. -

No era cierto. La verdad es que Sonic significaba mucho para mí. Al menos hasta que decidí dejarlo en paz. María, no fué por mal, tenía miedo. Huí cuando tuve la oportunidad, no quería encariñarme con él y perderlo como te perdí a tí, por que sabía que si yo me sentía así es por que ellos, sus amigos y él, también se habían acostumbrado a mí; y como ambos sabemos... Todos los que amo terminan como tú. El impostor me miró con seriedad a la vez que liberaba su mano con fuerza, le dí la espalda cruzando mis brazos sin decir nada, estaba esperando que escupiera algo para responder lo que le dije pero lo único que hizo fué sentarse en suelo apoyandose de sus brazos para ver el cielo y a mí al mismo tiempo.

\- Te extrañé. - Fué lo único que escuché.

\- No sabes lo que dices, cási no tuvimos contacto alguno en nuestra vida, idiota. - No le iba a voltear a ver, me rehuso a ello.

\- Tal vez nuestros encuentros no fueron de lo más amigables pero al menos a eso se le puede llamar "contacto" - Dijo cási inaudiblemente. Me molestaba que estuviera allí y yo no me iré de éste lugar.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿y cómo me encontraste? Lárgate, no quiero que se me pegue lo irritante. - Estaba comenzando a irritarme fuertemente.

\- ¿Fué por eso que nos dejáste, Shadow? -

"Te Amo"

\- Primero yo quiero mi respuesta, Impostor. - Exclamé. En ésta vida es todo dar y recibir y yo dí primero. Si él quería respuestas se las daría, estar con él me traía recuerdos de antes de mi huída. Tengo que acabar con esto cuanto antes.

\- ... -

\- Hmp. Si no piensas contestar entonces me iré de nuevo y ésta vez no me encontrarás. -

\- Bien, bien. Lo siento... La razón por la que sigo aquí es... - Aveces era fácil doblegarlo, aunque nada es difícil para mí; excepto estar allí con él. - ... Y-yo ... No quiero dejarte ir, Shadow. Sé que si te quito los ojos de encima te irás y harás lo que acabas de decir... y por lo que más quieras, ni lo pienses. No deseo tu mal y mucho menos que sufras solo... - Hizo una pausa larga mientras humedecía sus labios con su lengua, lo típico que hace uno cuando está nervioso. La edad no le ah quitado su actitud juveníl. Continuó - Fué difícil encontrarte ya que has estado en muchos lugares por muy poco tiempo, por eso Tails me ayudó a estudiar tus "movimientos" para ver en qué lugares frecuentabas más hasta que encontramos un "hueco" en el mapa que no visitabas... apenas me enteré hoy, vine a investigar y... gracias a todo, estamos aquí. - Sentí su mirada en mi espalda, apuñalandome, insitandome a decir algo que él quisiera escuchar; Pero de mí no iba a salir nada que le diera esperanzas de algo... de sentir, de volver.

Reí burlonamente, girando solo mi cabeza hacia él erizo.

\- Hmhmhm... Yo no sufro. No tengo sentimientos hacia nada ni nadie que tenga vida. - Te trataré mal para que huyas, impostor - No debiste investigar "tanto" ¿sabes? yo preferiría mil veces estar muerto que estar aquí, contigo. No quería verte, no quiero verte. Para la próxima vez recuerda que si alguien se aleja es por algo; y yo me alejé por que no quería estar cerca de tí. Así que, ADIÓS. - Por favor, vete.

\- Shadow...- Dijo levantándose el erizo azul sin dejar de mirarme, sin parpadear. Cási parecía sin aliento.

"Lo siento mucho."

\- LARGO. - ¿No tuviste suficiente? vete, ahora.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de mí, solo mirándome:

\- Por favor. Regresa y no desaparezcas otra vez. La eh pasado mal por necesitar tu ayuda mientras no estabas. Yo sé que sabes que te necesito... y no de la manera gay, heheh... También me necesitas, Shadow. Somos como una familia. -

"No quiero dejarte"

\- No necesito a nadie, Sonic. No te quiero ver. - por favor... no me hagas esto más difícil. Apenas y puedo ocultarlo. - No quiero que estés cerca de mí. -

Una cualidad de ése impostor es que siempre vió lo que en realidad me ocurría:

\- Respóndeme... Yo ya lo hice, ¿Fué por eso que nos dejaste? - Su voz quebrada me quebraba a mí.

\- Ya sabes el porqué. - Por eso no quiero decirlo, Sonic. Entiéndelo...

-No seas tan borde conmigo, Solo quiero saber qué hice mal; o qué hicimos mal los chicos y yo para que prefirieras irte a hablarlo con nosotros... - Se acercó demasiado para mi gusto. Sabe que no tolero eso.

\- ¡¿TÚ QUÉ CREES?! ¡ALEJAT..! - Tratando de empujarlo, ésta vez, fué él quién sostuvo con fuerza mi mano. Hasta aquí mi paciencia, despertó mi cólera.

"Pero..."

Ése idiota... Se ganó un golpe que le encesté en toda la cara, haciendo que el impostor perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas, no sin antes haber soltado mi mano. Otra vez me gané un silencio abrumador, debe de estar asustado, sabe que cuando mis ojos comienzan a brillar es por que no debe provocarme si lo que busca es llegar a viejo. Caminé hasta él, llegando a pisar su cuello con desdén. Era en serio que no quería que estuviese allí y él lo sabía, sin embargo nos hizo llegar a ésto.

\- Sonic. - dije con toda la seriedad y frialdad de mi cuerpo, mirando esos ojos esmeralda que estaban perdiendo brillo bajo mis pies - La razón por la cual los dejé es por que no los necesito. Esperaba encontrar una razón por la cual sus inútiles vidas tuvieran valor y no conseguí nada, claro, a excepción de la tuya. Tú te encargas de detener al gordo de bigotes mal oliente de Eggman en mi lugar, así que, mientras TÚ haces mi trabajo retrasándolo YO busco cómo matarlo, ¿capiché? - Me duele decirlo, espero que una vez que te vayas sepas que no es verdad-

\- A-ahg... S-shad-dow... G-gh.. - Intentabas respirar, no dejes de intentarlo; perdóname por ser rudo pero solo así será creíble.

\- Y sabes que comúnmente solo destruyo lo que no me sirve, así que te preguntarás, "¿por qué no mataste a mis amigos?" Sencillo, por ellos es por lo que tú luchas, ¿entiendes? Sin inútiles no hay Sonic, y sin Sonic hay un Eggman que molestar. - Quité mi pié de su cuello para agacharme a centímetros de él y así sentenciar - Sé agradecido, maldito erizo de mierda y vete de mi vista. - Me levanté, le dirijí una última mirada dispuesto a irme, pero...

\- ¡E-escucha, charlatán! - Se levantó apenas me dí la vuelta, tomándo mi cuello con fuerza para golpearme contra un arbol; rompiéndolo a mitad. Ésa peste había ganado una gran fuerza éstos años - Cási quedo paralítico, destruí a gran cantidad de robots gigantes, fuí arrestado por invasión de "privacidad", robé una esmeralda, soborné a un policía para poder encontrarte y ¿así pagas mi esfuerzo para encontrarte y reunirlos a todos? - Escuché esa clase de risa nerviosa que indicaba que cási iba a romper a llorar de rabia. Trataba de liberarme mientras le decía que me dejara ir, sin algún resultado - ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! Yo te conozco, sé que esa no es la verdadera razón, sé que algo me ocultas y SÉ QUE ME LO LLEVAS OCULTANDO DESDE ANTES DE QUE TE FUERAS. ¡Solo te pido honestidad, Shadow! ¿Puedes?

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! -

\- ¡¿PUEDES?! -

"Debo hacerlo."

\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, ERIZO DEL DEMONIO! -

\- ¡RESPÓNDEME, SHADOW! -

\- ¡NO LO HARÉ, NO LO HARÉEE! - No puedo más. Lo va a conseguir, siempre lo consigue. Es muy testarudo.

\- ¡TE LO RUEGO, POR FAVOR, ACABEMOS YA CON ESTO! -

"...Pues tengo miedo de perderte"

\- ¡TENÍA MIEDO DE PERDERTE! -

.

.

.

\- Shadow, no tenía idea. - Se excusó soltándome. Apenas pudiendo respirar tocaba mi cuello para aliviar el dolor que me había dejado con su agarre - Lo siento, déjame ayu... -

\- Cierra la boca, impostor. No necesito que digas nada. - Tocí un poco para aclarar mi garganta, acamodando mi postura y mostrándole su lugar al inépto... No quería decirtelo, cabronazo.

\- Escucha, no quería lastimarte en realidad, sabes que no lo haría. -

\- Sí, por eso me fuí. - Dije dándole un suave empujón hacía atrás, para que me diera espacio.

\- ¿No era por temor a perderme? -

\- Si, además de eso... -

\- Sabes que no debías temer a ello, Shadow. Somos cómo hermanos. -

\- No es así. Éso es lo que quieres querer, pero hasta alguien tan solitario como yo sabe la diferencia entre un hermano y un conocido. - Bajé la mirada con pena hacia la lejana ciudad - Ví tantas cosas, fuí a tantos lugares, conocí a tantas personas... y una que otra terminó mal. Siempre intentaba entablar algo con alguien, aunque sea una amistad y llegué a una conclusión: No sirvo para la compañía. - Sentencié.

\- Todos sirven para tener amigos, Shadow. - Su voz suave y persuasiva me sonaba lastimosa.

\- ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO UNA AMISTAD! - Grité irritado, me sentía al borde de la desesperación.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? - No quiero nada de tí si viene de tu lástima...

\- Quiero lo que tiene Tails. Un hermano, una familia. Alguien que SIEMPRE esté allí para mí cuando necesite algo. Alguien que cuente en mí como Tails en tí. - En otras palabras, solo quiero que me quieran, Sonic.

Rompiendo en carcajadas el erizo de púas cobalto palmeaba mi espalda sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado, como si fuera una mentira graciosa o un chiste malo, lo cual hizo que se me salieran tres mil maldiciones hacia mí mismo por haber abierto la boca. Le miraba con frialdad mientras ése impostor se desplomaba en el césped de la colina sosteniendo su estómago por el dolor que le provocaba su propia risa; Una de las cosas que no extrañaba era su risa fuerte y burlona que llamaba la atención a kilómetros de distancia, había olvidado que cuando uno deja de ver a alguien suele conservar los buenos recuerdos de esa persona.

"Y tengo miedo..."

Solo quería que se tomara en serio lo que había dicho, y como él solo prestaba atención por la forma difícil le pateé la cara con fuerza; Cualidad número 2 de éste imbécil: Es muy resistente a los golpes. Cuando por fín se dió cuenta de que estaba vivo se levantó dispuesto a iniciar una pelea, pero como yo esperaba una respuesta y no me encontraba de un "bonito" humor, solo le dije que me lo debía, por ser un asquerosa y ruín sabandija.

\- ¿Entonces qué dices, Impostor? Ahora que sabes la verdad te puedes ir. Adiós. - Expresé sin escrúpulos, de todas formas ahora se tenía que aguantar mis malos tratos por idiota.

\- Hey, ¿crees que después de ello solo me iré sin más? Ah, no. Venga ,Shadow, vamos a casa. - ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Ir a casa?.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo una casa; Y si tuviera no estaría cerca de a tuya, eso sería un sufrimiento prolongado, ¿Quien demonios estaría tan enfermo como para querer ser tu vecino, después de todo? - Cási le escupo en la cara con aquello.

\- Mi casa es tu casa, Shadow. - entrelazó su mano con la mía para evitar que escapara mientras se sonreía mostrando todos los dientes; daba asco verle pero al mismo tiempo era agradable - Tu habitación sigue intacta, ¿sabes? Oh, bueno, eso me dijo Tails, como ya sabes, no suelo quedarme mucho en la casa... - Ignoró todo lo que le había dicho, típico. Tiene un cerebro diminuto.

\- Tsk. Me niego. -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - Esa pregunta fué en un tono serio que al mismo tiempo sonaba infantil...

\- Yo no tengo nada que hacer allí. De seguro si tus amigos me ven allí pensarán mal, me terminarán por odiar de nuevo. -

\- ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Shadow, eres gracioso! - Me dió un abrazo con unas palmadas en la espalda, quedando yo confundido con los ojos completamente abiertos. Qué erizo más raro. - Escucha, idiota, En primer lugar ellos nunca te odiaron, fué más bien que guardaron la distancia contigo, por que, ya sabes, siempre fuiste "algo" borde con todos - No quitaba esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara, me calmaba eso. Algo que no puedo hacer.

No pude evitar sonreír también.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué es eso? No sabía que tenías dientes - Dijo, burlándose, haciendo que volviera a mi cara seria para cerrarle el hocico. Rayos, era difícil. Él comenzó a reirse de mí y no pude evitar reír con él. - Entonces, ven conmigo ¿Hermanos? - Me dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano en "son de paz" y hermandad.

\- ¿Tails no se pondrá "celoso"? - Le miraba de forma socarrona, para ver si me respondía algo tan estúpido como la propia pregunta.

\- Tails es un hombrecito, y es muy listo, así que el que no tiene que ponerse celoso eres tú -

\- ¿AH? Erizo de pacotilla ¿Me estás llamando tonto? - Él sí que sabía como arruinar el momento.

\- ¿Qué no lo sabías, Impostor? ¡Hahaha! - Otra vez su molesta risita.

\- No le hablarás así a tu nuevo "hermano" mayor si no quieres que te haga comer el suelo, ¿Entendido? - Le provoqué, tal vez podría pagarmelas todas a travez de insultos por el momento.

\- ¡EH, YO SOY EL HERMANO MAYOR! - Sentenció con fuerza, ahora ra mi turno de hacerle molestar.

\- Cómo digas, quinceañero. ¡HAHAHAHAHA! -

\- Ahora son 18, ¡Y tenemos la misma edad, genio! -

\- Técnicamente tengo 68, pero como digas, "genio" -

\- ¡Ya sé, el que llegue primero a la casa es el hermano mayor! ¿te parece? -

\- En dicho caso ya soy el hermano mayor, ¡así que vamos! -

Nos preparamos, contamos y salimos disparados en la misma dirección para ver quien se quedaba con el título. Gracioso y estúpido, ¿no? Hace unos meses me veía luchando por encontrar un motivo por el cual ser feliz y ahora me encuentro luchando por "nada". Oh, María, gracias por escucharme; aveces cuando veo a éste tonto te veo a tí reflejada para vigilarme y jugar con mi mente. Por supuesto él nunca podrá opacarte ni mucho menos tomar tu lugar pero al menos hace más llevadera mi existencia sin tí. Lo enviaste hacia mí, ¿no es así? Gracias.

Algo que no olvidaré es lo que me dijiste de eso llamado "amor"; casualmente lo mismo que me contaste lo escuché de unos niños cerca de un parque, ¿te lo imaginas? Mientras unas personas se decían te amo sin motivo alguno o no daban explicación esos niños hablaban de el amor como si fueran expertos en ello:

 _'Escucha muy bien por que es muy importante. Un día escuché a mi hermana mayor diciendole a su novio que lo amaba, pero al día anterior le dijo a mi papá que lo amaba también, aunque al principio yo no entendía eso luego me puse a pensarlo bien y descubría algo, Daniel. El amor es para todo el mundo! ... Sí, sé que lo sabías, pero no del modo en que yo lo sé ... Entonces te explicaré. Me dí cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas usan muy mal el amor diciendo que eso es solo para las personas que son novios o novias ... ¡Exacto! Yo puedo decirle a mi hermana mayor que la amo por que es mi hermana y siempre me ayuda con la tarea, puedo decirle a mi mami que la amo por que ella me ama a mi, hasta puedo decirte que te amo por que eres mi mejor amigo y siempre juegas conmigo aún cuando eso significa que no juegues con los otros niños ... ¡Viste que no lo sabías! Genial, ¿verdad? ¡Te Amo, Daniel!'_

El amor es universal.

"...Por que te amo."

Te amo, Sonic.


End file.
